Three Words: I Love You?
by buffsterangelicxws
Summary: *Sequel to Two Words: Jail Bait* I mean do I really love him, I don't even know if i can trust him. Seriously, how could he not tell me that...AU
1. Movies For Girls and Nancy Boys

The end of Buffy's first year of college had come and now summer was starting. This summer everyone had big plans: Xander and Cordelia were driving cross-country and coming back in August. Willow was taking classes over the summer that she couldn't fit in over the school year and on weekends traveling all over California with Oz and the Dingoes. Tara was working at the Yoga studio Jenny owned and also traveling with Wes and the Dingoes over the summer. While Angel's dad was paying for him and Anya to go over to Europe until August.  
  
However, Buffy had many plans of doing nothing much but lounging. The year had been so hectic; she had to maintain a strong GPA of 3.5 for her dad to continue paying. At the same time making time for her friend and her boyfriend Spike; this on top of trying to hide their relationship from the university's professors and deans. Her dad and Jenny found out when they caught the two making out in Buffy's dorm during a 'tutor session'. Basically it was a long year.  
  
She was planning on spending the summer at her parent's house. Willow and Tara would be there when they weren't going all over California with the Dingoes Ate My Baby. Giles and Jenny were planning on going to weekend getaways every weekend. This year they barely got any time together so they were making up for it over the summer. This meant that every weekend Buffy was left to deal with Dawn. She was kind of pleased though because she barely ever saw Dawn during the school year and they needed some quality sister-sister time.  
  
Currently Buffy, Willow, and Tara had just brought everything from their dorm rooms to the Giles's house. They were planning on sharing the room Willow and Buffy shared with Cordy during high school. Tara and Willow were taking the bunk bed while Buffy got the twin.  
  
"Well that was the kind of fun that was not" Buffy said as she fell down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah that takes a lot out of you" Willow said.  
  
Tara nodded "Yeah but we don't even get to enjoy the nice place to rest. We have to leave to meet Wes and Oz in 15 minutes."  
  
"Where you guys going this weekend?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Santa Monica" Tara said "Some club called 14 Below or something"  
  
"Sounds fun, wish I could come" Buffy said sadly "But I have to stay on Dawn patrol tonight since Dad and Jenny are gone. We're renting movies and ordering pizza. Regular girl's night in."  
  
"That'll be cool" Willow said as she gathered her stuff for the weekend "I know she misses hanging out with you."  
  
"Yeah I know but things have been crazy this year." Buffy stated "But this weekend with Spike gone I get to devote all my time to her"  
  
Spike was in Pasadena this weekend as a convention with a whole bunch of other professors discussing history stuff.  
  
"Well we better go so they guys don't get mad" Tara said as she gave Buffy a good-bye hug.  
  
"Yeah, have a good weekend with Dawn. I'll see you Sunday night, okay?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Yep, sounds good" Buffy agreed as she gave her a good-bye hug.  
  
***Later that Night***  
  
Buffy and Dawn had just finished the pizza and were about to put their second movie in, When Harry Met Sally.  
  
"I'm so glad we're doing this." Buffy said as she fast-forwarded the previews. "One, I get to spend time with my favorite little sis, and two Spike never lets me watch 'movies for girls and nancy boys.'"  
  
Dawn laughed, "I think Spike is pretty cool, I mean he has cool hair and stuff and he wears a cool coat. Besides he is way cooler then Angel."  
  
"Sounds like someone has a crush on my boyfriend." Buffy said with emphasize on my.  
  
The two girls settled in on the couch together and began watching the movie. By the time it ended it was eleven and Dawn was too tired to do anything else so she went upstairs to bed, leaving Buffy to clean.  
  
"You know, she's probably not even tired, she just doesn't want to clean." Buffy grumbled. By the time she was finished cleaning she was ready to go to sleep but the doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy went to go answer it and was pleasantly surprised. "'Ello Blondie" Spike said as he gave her a kiss. Buffy smiled contently.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing back so early" Buffy questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well the conference ended today and I was planning on coming back tomorrow but I just missed you so much. I mean this was the longest three days of my life" Spike said as he kissed his was down her neck.  
  
"Uhh" Buffy moaned "Longest?"  
  
"Longest" Spike stated.  
  
"Well how about we go up in my room and make up for it" Buffy asked.  
  
"Upstairs sounds great" Spike said as he carried her up into her room for a long night.  
  
Important: Thanks so much for reading I hope you liked. Please tell me if you think this is good enough to continue, because I don't want to ruin the first by making a bad sequel, *cough* Fast and the Furious *cough* Be Kind Review 


	2. Too Many Uppers, Not Enough Downers

The weekend had gone by pretty uneventfully, Dawn, Spike, and Buffy spent the weekend hanging out. They went shopping, out for dinner, and to the movies. Jenny, Giles, Willow, and Tara had all arrived home from their weekends away and enjoyed some take out sushi with the other three.  
  
Monday morning had arrived and Tara had gone to work a little earlier and Willow also left early in the morning so she could arrive to her Journalism class on time, since they weren't on campus anymore.  
  
Buffy had big plans of job-hunting today, she didn't want a full-time job, just something to earn her a little bit of money.  
  
"Bye dad, Jenny" Buffy said as she grabbed a banana to go "tell Dawn I said bye. I won't be back to late"  
  
"Bye Buffy" Giles said "good luck."  
  
"Yeah good luck" Jenny smiled before she continued reading the paper.  
  
***Monday Night***  
  
"First there was the restaurant that wanted me to dress up as a hooker and serve drinks to the customers, then there was the store that had taken too many uppers and not enough downers, sales assistants, the art gallery that required you to know stuff about art, the guitar place that needed me to know about guitars, then there was the gym with guys who took too many steroids, oh and don't forget the job at DoubleMeat Palace that required me to wear a striped shirt and a hat with a chicken sticking off of it." Buffy finished detailing her story to Willow and Tara as they sat in their room.  
  
"That sucks Buffy, you think someone would have a decent job for someone who has never had a job" Willow stated.  
  
"Buffy you can always work at Yogi's Yoga Palace with me and Jenny" Tara offered.  
  
"I know that's what Jenny said" Buffy shrugged "Maybe I should, you know, just to get some real life experience before going for the big leagues."  
  
"Exactly" Willow smiled "Glass is half full, get some experience and things will be good in Buffy World."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Jenny tomorrow" Buffy said, "I just wish I didn't have to lean on everyone for things."  
  
"Yeah but everyone needs help-" Tara started but was interrupted the doorbell. "I'll get it" Tara said.  
  
She opened the door to reveal Anya standing there with suitcases and mascara running down her face. "I caught Angel with someone else" she started. "Can you believe it, after all the pleasurable things I did for him? The Nerve"  
  
Tara led Anya into their bedroom and explained to Buffy and Willow what happened.  
  
"Anya I'm so sorry" Willow said.  
  
"You are so much better then him, he didn't deserve you," Buffy said as she gave Anya a Kleenex.  
  
"She wasn't even pretty she was fat, he cheated on me with someone fat!" Anya yelled. "Of all the nerve, I took many yoga classes for him to make myself more bendable for the late night activities we shared"  
  
"Too much information" Willow said.  
  
"I mean he took me to Europe and then he just, cheats on me in the first week there" Anya said disgustedly "I mean in the first week with someone fat! I mean what does that say about me"  
  
"Nothing. Angel is a pig, that's the reason I dumped him," Buffy said.  
  
"Well now I am all alone while everyone else has someone else to pleasure" Anya said sadly.  
  
"Well Spike will be going to a lot of conventions over the summer for teacher stuff" Buffy said comfortingly "So we can have plenty of girl's nights and Dawn can hang with us too"  
  
"Great I can listen to you incessantly talk about Spike and hang out with a fifteen year old girl with raging hormones," Anya said becoming even more depressed.  
  
"Hey-" Buffy started "never mind, you can stay with us since you don't have a place to stay and things will get better. You'll see"  
  
***Friday Night*** Things had gone relatively well that week. Willow, Tara, and Buffy spent a lot of time comforting Anya and Buffy started working at Yogi's Yoga Palace and things were going pretty well. Tara and Willow were leaving tonight until Sunday morning. Anya was going to stay with her parent's for the weekend and catch up with them.  
  
Dawn was spending the night at her friend Janice's house and that meant Buffy got to go over to Spike's for the night.  
  
Buffy was just getting to Spike's in a dress that would make his eyes pop out and draw fall to the floor, hopefully it wouldn't be on for long though.  
  
She entered to the apartment to find candles everywhere and some jazz music playing in the background. Buffy heard some people talking in the background. As she rounded the corner to the dining room/living room she saw Spike standing there in black pants and her favorite blue silk shirt talking to someone dressed in a long black dress with a red bodice and long, black hair.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said quietly. The two people had not noticed Buffy's presence until she announced herself causing them both to look over there startled.  
  
"Buffy" Spike said while rubbing his temples "Didn't think you'd be here so soon"  
  
"Yeah, well you said seven o'clock and that's the time so . . .here I am" Buffy said shyly. "Gonna introduce me to your friend who either thinks it's Halloween or she's a vampire."  
  
"Buffy I'd like you to meet my ex-Dru, Dru this is Buffy." Spike said awkwardly.  
  
Important: Hope you liked the story! Thanks so much for reading and please review to tell me what you think so far and if the story has potential. Sorry so boring, promise funness in the future! Brought Anya back because Tara and Willow weren't cutting it, tell me if you think I should bring back Xander, Cordy, and everyone else Be Kind Review 


	3. Can You Believe That!

"Hi" Buffy said awkwardly with a little wave.  
  
Dru, or Drusilla, did a really freaky laugh that sounded like a cackle to Buffy. "This is the girl that floats around you, she doesn't look to evil" Dru said as she licked her fingers.  
  
"Spike can I talk to you for a minute" Buffy asked throwing Dru a pointed glare "ALONE"  
  
"Yeah let's go in the bedroom," Spike said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
Dru laughed once again, "Don't forget about me William."  
  
The duo entered his bedroom and Spike was the one who broke the silence first. "So . . ." Didn't say he said something intelligent.  
  
"Why is she here?" Buffy questioned, "I thought you hated her"  
  
"I do, I swear pet I do" Spike said, "I had no idea she would be here, I came home from the store and she was here."  
  
"So you decided to invite her in when we were supposed to have our first romantic evening in forever" Buffy debated.  
  
"She still had the key Buffy" Spike said getting frustrated "You know how much I wanted this evening to happen"  
  
Buffy chose to ignore him, "what does she want?"  
  
"Nothing" Spike said looking to his feet.  
  
"Spike. What. Does. She. Want" Buffy said with emphasize on each word.  
  
Spike looked at her eyebrows, good way to avoid the eyes, "She just wants to get back together with me . . .but you know that would never happen"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said with a sick laugh "Never happen, I remember what you told me about her, you loved her more then anything!"  
  
"Yeah I did" Spike said, his anger rising "I LOVED her more then anything. But then she did the best thing ever and left my sorry self for some other bloke she probably hurt, and then allowed me to meet the greatest person ever!"  
  
"Or maybe I was just a substitute until she came back" Buffy said bitterly "Maybe that's why you can't seem to say a certain three words." She knew that she was being ridiculous and that Spike didn't love Drusilla anymore, but she didn't understand why he would want her now that Dru was back. Buffy was just a college student while Dru had been in the real world.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Spike said confused.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" Buffy said cynically "You know what I think I'm gonna go now, K?"  
  
And with that Buffy was gone and left Spike with two thoughts, one being what three words, the other god she looked gorgeous.  
  
***Sunday Night*** Buffy had spent the whole weekend brooding around the house and avoiding all of Spike's calls on Saturday. Unfortunately he hadn't called today, who does he think he is.  
  
When Willow and Tara came home earlier that day she explained to them what had happened Friday night. They shared a look and Buffy had to coax out of them what they thought about her predicament. They said that it sounded as if Buffy was being a little unreasonable to the whole Spike- Dru thing. What do they know, come on seriously? Well probably more then her because they have two boyfriends who don't converse with their crazy ex's.  
  
"Hey guys" the girls were interrupted by their reading and what not in the bedroom by a much happier looking Anya.  
  
"Hey Anya" Buffy said "I thought you were gonna be back earlier today what happened? You would NOT believe who I caught Spike talking to-"  
  
Anya looked at Buffy strangely and decided to interrupt her "No Buffy stop talking. I have good news all. I met a guy a really nice guy. He's kinda dweeby but he can kiss. " Anya said putting exaggeration on the last four words.  
  
"Really Anya that's great." Tara said breaking her silence and trying to stop Buffy from talking about Spike and Dru.  
  
"What's his name" Willow questioned.  
  
"His name's Andrew" Anya said dreamily "His brother, Tucker, is my parent's pool boy and he was catching a ride with his brother . . . and . . .well I seduced him."  
  
"You didn't I mean . . . you didn't sleep with him, did you?" Willow asked "'Cause I mean really Anya, that's like two days you've known him and I mean that's bad, even for you"  
  
"I didn't sleep with him, just indulged myself in a little foreplay" Anya laughed.  
  
"Anya, you would not believe what Spike did" Buffy said as fast as humanly possible, I'm talking Gilmore Girl fast "I caught Spike talking with Dru can you believe it, talking with his ex-girlfriend Dru?"  
  
"Was she fat?" Anya asked.  
  
"No" Buffy stated.  
  
"Were they sleeping together?" Anya asked again.  
  
"No" Buffy said cautiously.  
  
"Well I caught Angel sleeping with a fat person." Anya stated. "I got you beat"  
  
Buffy ignored the point Anya so subtly made, "Can you believe it talking to Dru? Well I'll tell you I sure cannot believe it"  
  
"Really Buffy cause I thought you did believe it" Willow said miserably, "but now I get it, you don't believe it. I swear it's like some sort of cloud has lifted and shown me the light. Buffy Does Not Believe It!"  
  
"Gosh" Buffy said sadly "no need to get sarcastic or anything"  
  
"Well come on Buffy" Willow argued, "You have been brooding about this whole thing all day and from what I hear from Jenny, Giles, and Dawn all weekend. So what? He talked to Dru because she happened to be at his house when he came home get over it"  
  
"But-" Buffy started.  
  
"Buffy you see this" Willow said pointing to her face "Resolve Face. You've seen it before, you know what it means."  
  
"Fine" Buffy said begrudgingly "It's just it made me mad you know seeing him with her when he should have been with me and I know I overreacted it's just-"  
  
"No more excuses" Willow said "Call him and straighten out this whole debacle and get with the smoochies."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna call him. Do you guys mind giving me a minute?" Buffy asked the girls and with that they left and Willow gave Buffy a thumbs up as Buffy dialed.  
  
The phone rang three times before Spike picked up, "'Ello"  
  
"Hey Spike, it's-" Buffy started but was interrupted by a clicking followed by a dial tone.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS" Buffy stated out loud, "Can you believe that, HE HUNG UP ON ME! He. Hung. Up. On. Me! Can you believe that, I mean who does he think he is? Gosh, can you believe that? He is not getting away with that" And with that Buffy grabbed her coat and was off to go visit Spike and have a little discussion with him about who is aloud to hang up on whom.  
  
"Can You Believe That?" Buffy questioned and then she was gone.  
  
Important: Hope you guys like the story so far. Thank you all so, so much for reading! Please wait and I promise the story will get better, we've had a rough start but things are looking up and getting more drama. Hope you like and remember give me a motive to write . . . Be Kind Review 


	4. Twisted Enough

Buffy had just arrived at Spike's apartment and about to give him a piece of her mind about who is allowed to hang up on whom. She knocked on his door a couple times and she heard some rustling in the background and finally he arrived at the door. Spike looked kind of well, what's the word, dirty, his hair was going every which way and he had on an interesting ensemble of stained clothing that reeked of beer.  
  
"Hey Spike" Buffy said quietly 'Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Blondie" Spike slurred. "Whatcha doin' here, come to say some other nasty thing about me?"  
  
"No, no, it's just I wanted to straighten things out." Buffy said as she sidestepped past him into the apartment.  
  
"Now the girl wants to talk about what a bitch she's been." Spike said waving his arms around enthusiastically "Well what if the bloke don't wanna talk? What if he just wants to have a couple more drinks, or what if, here's an idea, wants to go see some other girl, a girl who gives this guy a chance before gallivanting off with crazy thoughts about crap."  
  
Buffy could feel her eyes watering; this is the first time he has made her cry since the time she told him their first kiss meant nothing. "Spike, I don't think you're ready to talk now, maybe I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Oh the girl doesn't think I'm ready to talk, she doesn't think I'm ready! I've been trying to talk to her all weekend, but I guess I wasn't ready then huh?!" Spike yelled but Buffy had already left.  
  
As Buffy walked out of the apartment she had totally forgotten what the real reason she went to go talk to him was. Maybe this was some sort of sign or something, maybe Spike and me aren't meant to be together Buffy thought to herself as she walked back to her house.  
  
***Monday Morning*** "OH GOD" Spike yelled as he woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and all the previous days events came rolling back to him "OH GOD! What the heck did I do!?"  
  
"Naughty boy. You woke mummy from her slumber, I'll have to punish you now." Dru said as she pulled herself from under the covers and shook her head at him with an evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
***Flashback to Last Night*** "I don't know who she thinks she is" Spike slurred in his drunken state. "Well I'll show her" Spike reached for the phone and dialed the number of the W Hotel that Dru said she staying in. "Hey baby . . . want to come over . . . catch up on old shags and such . . .see you soon, daddy misses you."  
  
***Monday Morning Again*** "Dru leave!" Spike told her sternly.  
  
Dru gave him a wicked look "William didn't enjoy last night"  
  
"Dru I was messed up last night and you knew that, so just go. I don't love you anymore." Spike said.  
  
"Daddy loves the blonde one now, he's tired of me, don't like the little games me and the stars play with him. Naughty boy" Dru laughed.  
  
"Drusilla, incest is over, I'm done with this," he said as he pointed between the two of them. "You have to leave"  
  
"Daddy will want to see Mummy soon" Dru said evilly and with that glided out of the room.  
  
***Yogi's Yoga Palace*** Buffy was working all day today but the time was going by so slow. She just wanted to go on her lunch break with Tara, but they were waiting for Willow to finish her morning class.  
  
Last night she had spent the night with the girls and Dawn lounging around the house eating Chinese food, watching movies that featured evil men, and talking about why men are evil. There was a list; number one was a tie for sleeping with someone fat and hanging up the phone on you. The ending conclusion men are evil, well actually only Buffy thought that because Anya was still on a high from her weekend with Andrew and Willow and Tara had good boyfriends.  
  
"Hey guys" Willow said as she entered the shop "You guys ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just finish stocking these yoga mats" Tara said from behind one of the shelves.  
  
"Okay" Willow answered as she walked over to Buffy "So you feeling any better this morning?"  
  
Buffy gave her a sigh "If the definition of better means even more miserable, then yes I'm feeling tons better"  
  
"Poor Buff, well I know what will cheer you up." Willow said cheerfully "A good lunch filled with sushi goodness" "Mmm. . .Sushi from a restaurant that is meant to be selling coffee" Buffy said with a small smile "That's my idea of good eatin'"  
  
The Espresso Pump in Sunnydale had caught on that sushi was all the rage in California and decided to open a small section in the shop devoted to it.  
  
***Espresso Pump*** The girls had just finished their lunch and were about to head back to work when Burry's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello . . .Hi . . .yeah well if you can imagine I don't really want to talk to you . . .oh don't blame this on me . . .I have to work . . .Fine I'll see you then." Buffy hung up her phone as she finished her conversation.  
  
"She turned to the girls Spike wants me to meet him tonight to talk about what happened." Buffy told the two eager girls.  
  
"Well, you're gonna go aren't you?" Tara questioned hoping the answer would be yes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet him at his house tonight at seven" Buffy said praying to herself that all would work out in the end.  
  
***Spike's Apartment*** He was thrilled that Buffy had agreed to come over tonight; all he wanted to do was make things right between the two. However, he wasn't sure he should tell Buffy what had happened with Dru, I mean on one hand it would kind of give them a fresh start with no lies and all, but on the other if he told her she might break things off between the two.  
  
In the middle of his contemplation of what he should do he heard someone knock.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said shyly as she entered when Spike opened the door for her to enter.  
  
"Hey, let's go sit down" Spike said. They sat down in complete awkwardness when Spike decided to break the silence, "I was a complete jerk off. Let's just get that out of the way. Buffy I'm so sorry for the way I acted, I was drunk and I just got so frustrated and I was completely out of line."  
  
Buffy looked him in the eyes and agreed, "You were totally out of line, but it was kinda true. I totally overreacted but it just felt so wrong seeing you two together and I just took everything wrong and I know, I know you would never do anything like that; I have complete faith and trust in you. It just took me a while to realize that" Spike couldn't believe how easy that was, both admitted they were out of line and now things were right again. He figured it would be better not to bring up what happened last night right now. That would just ruin the moment, and right now he was out of the woods.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike, sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear "You know we never got to have that romantic evening so I was thinking right now we could, maybe go into your room and then have dinner or something"  
  
Spike smiled to her and gave her a kiss "sounds great."  
  
The two made there way into the bedroom, "I'll be right back" Spike said "Don't go anywhere"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it" Buffy answered devilishly.  
  
Spike walked into the bathroom he just wanted to use a little mouthwash he could still taste the alcohol and Dru in his mouth. "Much better" he said to himself.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and saw Buffy standing next to his bed holding something black. It looked like, no, no, no! She wouldn't do that would she? Oh my god, she is twisted enough to, but oh god-  
  
"Spike" Buffy said gently with a hurt smile "Care to explain why there is a pair of black underwear next to your bed?"  
  
Important: Hope you guys like the story so far. Thank you all so much for reading and please review if you would like me to continue writing (trust me I'm evil enough to stop the story right here, haha, just kidding, well maybe not). Hope you enjoyed, told you things would get better, just give me time. Be Kind Review 


	5. Anyone For Pictionary

Buffy could not believe Spike would do something like this and not even tell her. She looked up at Spike and asked him what they were doing here, in his room, by his bed.  
  
As soon as he saw what she was holding she knew the answer: Spike slept with Dru.  
  
Spike was about to say something, to make things right, it's a little late for that. She put her hand up to stop him from talking, "It's ok Spike. I knew, deep down I knew that I could never compete with your first love. I guess even you couldn't fool yourself. You love Dru, more then you could ever love me and that's ok. Wish you would have told me without stabbing the knife in my back though." And with that Buffy left Spike's apartment.  
  
Spike stood there for a few moments, he knew there was no point in going after her. Buffy did not want to talk to him and he couldn't blame her. He had never done anything so stupid.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
"Hey Buff" Willow said when she notice Buffy enter the house "I didn't expect you home so soon"  
  
"Fine." Buffy said lifelessly "How are you?"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy funny and noticed her tear stained cheeks, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing" Buffy said carelessly.  
  
"Buffy did something happen between you and Spike" Willow asked carefully.  
  
"Everything's fine" Buffy said as she walked upstairs into her room.  
  
Willow knew something was wrong but figured she'd give Buffy some time to think about whatever happened between her and Spike.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Buffy woke up and saw Anya staring at her.  
  
"She's up" Anya shouted and Willow and Tara appeared next to her.  
  
"Buffy how are you?" Tara asked quietly.  
  
"Uhh" Buffy moaned, "What do you guys want?" "We were wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened last night," Willow said softly.  
  
"What happened last-" And with that Buffy remembered what had happened between her and Spike and started crying.  
  
"Oh Buffy" Willow said trying to calm her down "It's okay. Don't worry everything will be okay."  
  
"Spike slept with Dru" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Join the club" Anya said bluntly "Nothing will be okay, it's the end of everything, trust me I've been there."  
  
Tara and Willow gave Anya a dirty look and Tara said to Buffy, "Don't worry we'll get through this."  
  
"Yeah, who needs Spike, you sure as hell don't" Willow agreed.  
  
Buffy just kept crying as Willow and Tara gave her a hug and Anya left to go call Andrew. The rest of the day Buffy stayed in her room cut up some pictures of Spike and pretended he didn't exist. Willow wasn't gonna let Spike get away with this.  
  
***Spike's Apartment***  
  
Spike was sitting in the living room looking at a picture of Buffy and himself when someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Hey Willow" Spike said with a smile when he opened the door and saw the farmiliar red head giving him a rather nasty look.  
  
"Spike don't think about smiling at me" Willow stated firmly "You hurt my best friend and you know that I will take her side and talk bad with her about you"  
  
Spike looked beaten, he shouldn't have expected her to want to be nice to him, "Good" Willow continued, "at least you have the decency to look ashamed. You hurt Buffy so bad, I thought you were a good guy. Buffy needed a good guy, you knew all the crap that's happened to her in the past and you decided to what add another peg to Buffy's wall of Losers?!"  
  
"No, it's just-" Spike started.  
  
"Don't give me excuses Spike" Willow said determinedly, "I just wanted to let you know that what you did, well, there's no going back. You and Buffy are over. Don't bother contacting her" "Willow I just want to make things right between us" Spike said sadly.  
  
"You can't. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go comfort my best friend" Willow said before she left his apartment.  
  
"Dru you messed me up" Spike said to no one, "messed me real well."  
  
***One Week Later***  
  
Buffy had spent the whole week trying to put the whole Spike phase behind her. Progress so far: Not Well. Apparently Spike was trying to put the whole thing behind him as well because he hadn't tried to contact her all week. She thought he would try and grovel at least a little. Jerk.  
  
Willow just arrived home from her classes with the mail. "Hey Buff! How's it goin'?"  
  
"I'm fine, bordering on chipper, and tomorrow planning on being obnoxious." Buffy deadpanned.  
  
"Glad to hear it" Willow said as she sorted through the mail, "Oh look we got a postcard from Xander and Cordy"  
  
As Willow scanned over the card Buffy asked her "What does it say?"  
  
"They're coming home Wednesday." Willow said.  
  
"What Wednesday?" Buffy asked as Willow looked at the calendar.  
  
"Umm . . . Let's see, well it appears today Wednesday"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked and with that Xander and Cordelia entered the Giles' residence.  
  
"Hola everyone!" Xander said happily.  
  
***Later That Night***  
  
Willow, Tara, Oz, Wes, Xander, Anya, Cordelia, and Buffy were all in Buffy's bedroom eating pizza and catching up about everything that had happened.  
  
" . . .so we decided to screw the cross-country thing after we hit Las Vergas and went to Mexico instead, unfortunately I got something that was in the water-" Xander started.  
  
"And when he was done with that bug thing I didn't want to take any chances and we decided to come home cause we, well, Xander missed the Scoobies." Cordy finished.  
  
"Wow, you guys sure had yourselves some exciting adventure and it's only June" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes you did" Anya agreed, "Did I tell you I met a boy named Andrew, he has very good lips, they taste like fruit roll-ups but other then that very lickable" Anya said with emphasize on the lickable "  
  
Cordy gave her a forced smile "Yep, Ahn you did share how you have a new boyfriend"  
  
Anya just smiled at her, and Buffy said "Yes and we all know that Buffy is not of the dating tribe, yet again"  
  
"I just don't understand Spike seemed like such a good guy." Xander said befuddled.  
  
"Plus he was hot" Cordy added and Anya raised her drink to that.  
  
"My girlfriend ladies and gentlemen" Xander said clapping "Well if you want I can go beat him up for you."  
  
Buffy gave him a "Yeah Right" look, and Xander added "Wes, Oz, care to help"  
  
Oz just kept his solemn face on and Wes said "Quite alright, not really in the mood for a pummeling"  
  
"True" Oz added and then put his, well, the same face he always has on.  
  
"I'll go with you Xand, teach this guy a lesson" Tara surprisingly said, "Willow you up for it?"  
  
"Nope I already took care of it" Willow said and then a moment later regretted it.  
  
Buffy gave her a suspicious look "What does that mean?"  
  
"Anyone wanna play Pictionary?" Willow asked desperately.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy said sternly "What did you do?"  
  
"I might have gone over to Spike's and told him off, but just a little" Willow added.  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy shouted as the people around her backed away. "I just said not to talk to you ever again cause what you did was wrong and a bunch of stuff like that." Willow said "But I just wanted to help."  
  
"I know Will, don't worry about it. I'm not gonna talk to him again anyways so no biggie" Buffy said giving Willow a half-smile.  
  
The rest of the night went on reminiscing about old times and all that crap and they were all enjoying themselves and Buffy was just glad to be not thinking about Spike for the first time in a while. Things were finally starting to look up, who needs a man, I sure as hell don't. But god I miss him so much. The doorbell interrupted Buffy's thoughts and she offered to answer it for distraction purposes.  
  
She opened the door to reveal the person she last expected to see.  
  
"Hey B" the girl said with a smile.  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I know this chapter was kind of dull but things will be looking up soon and lots of Spuffiness, that is if you review, I need my incentive to write Spuffiness and just plain write and so far everyone has given me very little incentive. So remember . . . Be Kind Review 


	6. The Victim

"Hey F" Buffy said snidely "See prison hasn't gotten you over old nicknames."  
  
"What can I say B just fits you" the girl laughed.  
  
"Buffy who is it?" Xander yelled from the other room as he walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hey Xander, you remember me, your good friend Faith" Faith laughed, "Maybe this will freshen your memory: my hotel room, you and your cool car, and my leather belt."  
  
"Please quiet" Xander whispered "Girlfriend in the next room, and what the hell are you doing here. You're supposed to be in prison"  
  
Xander's yelling attracted everyone in the hallway to see what the commotion was and when they all entered and saw who it was they simultaneously took a step back.  
  
"What?" Faith asked, as she chuckled "Aren't you all happy to see me? I mean it's been a little over a year and none of you guys have come to visit me at the place you sent me."  
  
"What can I say, rough year" Buffy deadpanned.  
  
"Yeah how's the college life treating you" Faith asked them all.  
  
"Faith let's cut to the chase and find out what you are doing here." Buffy stated.  
  
"Just came to see some friends of mine and get a little revenge for putting me in the big house" Faith grinned devilishly.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well it went something like this B" Faith said and in an instant pulled out an all too familiar knife stuck it in Buffy's stomach, pulled it out, and ran.  
  
"Oh My God" Willow screamed as she bent down to Buffy and tried to stop the bleeding helplessly with her hands.  
  
Wes, Oz, and Xander had already ran after Faith. While Anya called the police, Cordy grabbed towels, and Tara helped Willow with Buffy.  
  
"Buffy" Tara yelled, "Stay with me, stay here come on, look at me"  
  
Buffy was drifting in and out of it, and by the time Cordelia came back with the towels Buffy eyes were shut and weren't opening anymore. "She's loosing so much blood, where are the police?!" Willow shouted.  
  
"They're coming" Anya replied as she entered the room again, "They said to keep pressure on the wound and try and keep the victim, I mean Buffy, Buffy, awake." Anya's face was panic-stricken which was saying a lot, Anya never lost her cool.  
  
The guys came back, "We couldn't find her," Oz said as he kneeled down next to Buffy and Willow.  
  
"She probably had a car or something," Wes added.  
  
Xander didn't say anything though, he has always been kind of weak, emotion wise, but this, this was really bad he was crying almost as much as Willow. Willow, Xander, and Buffy had been friends forever, since birth, and they weren't ready to lose one of the Rat Pack yet, as they used to call themselves.  
  
"You guys what's going on? I'm trying to sleep" Dawn said as she came down the stairs. Everyone had forgot that she was home tonight while her parent's were visiting the opening of a new art gallery.  
  
"Dawn don't look" Anya said, but it was too late Dawn saw her sister's lifeless body at the end of the stairs and way yelling. "What happened, who did this, what happened to Buffy"  
  
"Faith" Cordelia said quietly before going into another round of tears, no harsh cries, just tears.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" Dawn kept repeating to herself.  
  
"I'm gonna call her parents" Tara said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
The ambulances were just arriving and only one person was allowed to go with Buffy but they made an exception for the circumstances and let both Xander and Willow ride in the ambulance. The others got a ride in Oz's van.  
  
***Hospital***  
  
They had been there for about five minutes and Buffy was in the Emergency Room. In the ambulance the paramedics said that there was major damage to the organs and when Xander asked if she was going to be ok the paramedics just shared a look and continued working on Buffy. Xander didn't have the heart to ask again, or maybe he just didn't have the courage for the answer.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked as he ran into the ER. "They're operating on her," Oz said calmly.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?!" Giles yelled as Jenny held on to his arm for support.  
  
"Faith" Willow croaked, "Faith came back and got her vengeance on"  
  
"Did they get her?" Jenny asked, "Did they, I mean is she caught?"  
  
"No, she was too quick" Wes said sadly.  
  
"When will we know?" Dawn asked after being silent since they left the house.  
  
"In time," Tara said as she rubbed her back "In time"  
  
"Is she okay?" Spike yelled as he entered the waiting room, "Will she be okay?"  
  
"We don't know" Xander said as he slouched in the chair "Wait, how do you know?"  
  
"Tara called me" Spike said softly and Tara looked down at her feet, "What happened?"  
  
"Faith" Willow stated.  
  
"Faith?" Spike questioned, "Who the hell is Faith?"  
  
Cordelia took it upon herself to explain, "Faith moved here our senior year and she was new and wild compared to us. We all befriended her, Her and Buffy became especially good friends for a while but then Faith started experimenting with drugs for a while and she got drunk practically every day. Well we all tried to help her, we got through for a while, but then one-night things went bad. She got so drugged up she started acting crazy, wicked crazy, her mom, a drunk, kept a knife in the house in case Faith's dad tried to come back and Faith took the knife and threatened Buffy with it and then the police came and found drugs on Faith. They arrested her and now she's getting revenge."  
  
"What the HELL is this girl doing walking the streets then" Spike roared.  
  
"She must have just gotten released today, maybe yesterday" Wes said quietly, "Faith never was one for keeping it quiet"  
  
"Why the bloody hell was she released?" Spike asked as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"The police of Sunnydale are deeply stupid" Xander said.  
  
With that the group sat there awaiting the outcome of the surgery, awaiting the outcome of Buffy's life.  
  
***Two Weeks Later***  
  
Buffy came out of surgery fine, at least physically, but she was in a coma. The sooner she wakes up the better, like always. Everyday the gang, her parents, Dawn and Spike came to see her and tell her what was happening. She looked so weak though, like them being there and talking to her wore her out. Everyone was taking it hard, especially Spike.  
  
It was night and everyone else had already visited her today and only Spike was left sitting in the room, he still had a little more time before visiting hours were over and he was just looking at her. God even in a coma she was gorgeous.  
  
"Buffy, you're gonna be the death of me if you don't wake up. I promise if you wake up I'll do anything to make up what I did to you" Spike whispered into her hair, "I promise."  
  
Spike felt her move and jerked back quickly and looked at her and she opened her eyes and looked Spike in the eyes and said to him "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks so much for reading it. I hope things are looking up in the story (so much drama, I'm so sorry that it's gotten so crazy but Spuffy goodness is coming), please remember to review unless, you want me to be evil and end the story right now! I will, maybe, no wait a minute I will! So remember . . . Be Kind Review 


	7. Were We Happy?

"Buffy?" Spike questioned; however, Buffy just gave him a funny look. Spike called in the doctor. He told Spike that he would have to go home but could back tomorrow first thing.  
  
Spike called Buffy's friends and family and told them that Buffy had woken up but they weren't able to see her till tomorrow.  
  
***Next Morning At The Hospital***  
  
Everyone was sitting in the all too familiar waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and say they could see Buffy.  
  
Spike was sitting there tapping his foot nervously when he noticed the doctor walking towards them and he stood up and the rest of the group also stood up noticing what Spike saw.  
  
"Hello" the Doctor said, "Are you all Buffy Giles family?"  
  
"And friends" Xander chirped.  
  
"Well, we have good news Buffy is up and is doing fine but there is a-" the Doctor started but was interrupted by Rupert Giles.  
  
"Can we see her?" Giles asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, but-" however the doctor did not get to finish what he was going to say because Buffy's friends had already left to go see Buffy.  
  
***Buffy's Hospital Room***  
  
Buffy was lying on her lumpy, hospital bed looking out the window when what seemed like a mob of people ran in.  
  
"Buffy, I'm so glad you're alright" Dawn said as she threw her arms around her sisters neck, "I missed you so much."  
  
"Yeah, Buff the room has been so empty without you" Willow said with a sad smile.  
  
"Well actually it's still been pretty crowded with three people in a room that is made for a child, or very small person," Anya said as she patted Buffy on the head causing Buffy to flinch, "But I'm still glad you're back and alright"  
  
Everyone then started to ask her questions, well except Spike who could only look at Buffy alive and healthy, all the questions were interrupted by Buffy quietly asking, "Who are you people?"  
  
***Xander's Apartment***  
  
Willow, Anya, Tara, Wes, Oz, Cordy, and Xander all entered Xander's new apartment with disappointed looks on their faces. The day had not gone well at all, Buffy was fine and all you know, besides the fact that she couldn't remember anything or anyone except one person.  
  
Everyone felt as that all their hoping and praying was for nothing, yeah sure Buffy was awake but she was no longer their friends and they were no longer hers, they were strangers.  
  
Giles, Jenny, and Dawn all went home after the doctor explained to them what probably is going on in Buffy's head. They decided to keep it quiet for tonight and just go home carrying the burden that currently they only have one daughter.  
  
However, Spike, well he was on cloud nine. After Buffy asked everyone who they were they were all taken aback. And then she pointed to Spike and asked him to come here. She told him that she knew him somehow, she knew. Buffy asked everyone to leave except Spike and she talked to him almost all day, with him she felt safe.  
  
"Well guys," Xander started "Buffy's back and she hates us"  
  
"She doesn't hate us" Willow said quietly, "she just doesn't know us"  
  
"So, so, much better" Xander said as he clapped.  
  
"You guys the doctor said that this type of thing is some what common and she should have her memory back soon, hopefully" Cordelia suggested.  
  
"I hope you're right" Tara said.  
  
***Spike's Apartment***  
  
Today had been one of the greatest days of Spike's life, Buffy was alive and in love with him again. Things couldn't get better.  
  
Except they could get worse, should Spike tell her what happened between Buffy and him or should he just wait to see if she regains her memory. As of now all Buffy knows as that they were dating, she just doesn't know they stopped.  
  
***Buffy's Hospital Room***  
  
Today was the day Buffy got to go home, the doctors had done all the tests that they could do and now were just waiting for her to get her memory back. Buffy was just glad to be leaving the hospital though. She doesn't know if she always felt this way towards them, cause well yeah, but she knew that she got a bad vibe from them. Oh well, today she was gone.  
  
All of her 'friends' had offered her to stay at their places and her 'parents and sister' as well, but she didn't want to make them uncomfortable. When she told the gang that she would feel safest and most comfortable at Spike's place everyone's face fell, except Spike, and then Willow told Buffy that whatever she wanted was fine with a sad smile. However, Willow took Spike aside and told him that he better not try anything with her, or else he's done.  
  
"Hey Blondie" Spike said as he stuck his head in her room and Buffy laughed at the funny nickname, "Got your stuff ready?"  
  
"Yep" Buffy answered with a smile and grabbed the hand that he held out to her.  
  
***Later***  
  
Xander, Tara, Willow, Cordy, Wes, Anya, and Oz all entered Buffy's hospital room to find it vacant. Wes went and asked a nurse where Buffy was.  
  
"Oh I'm afraid you just missed her," the nurse said kindly, "Her and that handsome man of hers just checked out about half an hour ago"  
  
"Spike checked her out and didn't tell us?" Xander asked confusedly.  
  
"Nice guy" Oz said with a shrug.  
  
"How 'bout we go pay ole Spikey a visit? What do you say?" Xander grinned as he rubbed his hands together. With that they all headed to Spike's to see what the hell made him think he owned Buffy.  
  
***Spike's Apartment***  
  
" . . .and this is the kitchen" Spike said as he pointed emphatically.  
  
Buffy giggled at this, pleasing Spike knowing that he could make her laugh. The two went and sat on Spike's couch and Buffy glanced around nervously.  
  
"So . . . "Spike started.  
  
"I have a question," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Ok" Spike replied, "fire away"  
  
"Were we happy?" Buffy asked quietly, "you know before I went with coma thing. Were we happy?"  
  
"Yeah we were, we were in love and I would never do anything to hurt you and you knew that," Spike said looking intently at her.  
  
"Can you tell me about us?" Buffy questioned again.  
  
"Sure" Spike nodded unsurely and with that proceeded to tell her everything about the twosome, leaving out anything dealing with Dru.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said shyly.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Just wondering" Buffy said and then noticed Spike's balcony. "Oh that's cool, can I go see the view?"  
  
"Sure" Spike said and Buffy got up and walked over to the door and opened it. She stepped out when Spike remembered the uneven panel of wood, "Buffy watch-"  
  
It was too late though Buffy tripped and hit her head. Spike ran to her side, she just had a little cut and she was still conscience, which was good, and then she looked up at him with tears running down her face. "Bastard" she stated as she got up and grabbed her stuff from the hospital.  
  
Spike followed her, "Buffy wait what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Buffy yelled, "You lied to me"  
  
With that Spike realized that she got her memory back "Buffy wait-"  
  
Spike was stopped by Buffy though, she put her hand out and pushed him away when he tried to come closer, "Don't. Touch. Me. Don't. Talk. To. Me."  
  
With that she was gone, again.  
  
***Outside Spike's Building***  
  
Buffy was leaving with all of her stuff when she saw the familiar red head. "Willow" Buffy shouted as she flung her arms around her shocked friend.  
  
"Buffy breathing's becoming an issue" Willow said throatily.  
  
"Sorry" Buffy said bashfully as she removed her arms from around her friend.  
  
"Wait, you remember me" Willow questioned.  
  
"Yep" Buffy said with a smile and with that Xander threw his arms around her and soon everyone joined in and they had a big group hug.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
The group all went back to Buffy's house and had dinner with her family and caught her up with everything that happened, including how no one has heard from or seen Faith sense the incident occurred.  
  
They all questioned how she got her memory back and she told them she tripped and it was like a waterfall of memories.  
  
Buffy shared with the gang what happened between her and Spike on the way to the house and they all sympathized with her and tried as best they could to comfort her but they knew what Spike did cut deep into Buffy.  
  
They all decided to go into the living room and watch movies. They were about to put the first one in when the doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy did not want to get it after what happened last time, but this time it was a pleasant surprise, Angel.  
  
Everyone filled Angel in on their summer, that is except Anya who wouldn't even look at him. However by the end of the movies they called a truce, they weren't that close anyways, just had really good sex, that is according to Anya.  
  
Everyone had a really great night and ended up sleeping over because by the time the movies and talk were over it was three in the morning they just decided to stay; half of them already lived there anyways.  
  
***Morning***  
  
Buffy and Angel were the first ones up and decided to go make breakfast, well lunch, for the rest of the group.  
  
They were having a great time making breakfast for the rest of the group, getting flour in each other's hair and all that type of stuff. The doorbell interrupted their fight.  
  
"I'll get it" Buffy giggled as she escaped the clutches of Angel.  
  
She opened the door to reveal a very, very sad looking Spike. "Buffy can we please just talk? You don't have to forgive me-"  
  
"Damn right I don't" Buffy said sternly, "Spike you lied to me, what you did was unforgivable."  
  
"Just hear me out," Spike pleaded.  
  
"Buff who is it?" Angel questioned as he stepped out of the kitchen, "Oh you"  
  
Angel and Spike never got along very well, maybe it was because Angel kinda, maybe still had feelings for Buffy, and Spike thought Angel was a nancy boy. "Yeah me" Spike said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Making breakfast with my friend Buffy" Angel said firmly "Hey don't you have to go lie to some other girl, or should I say lay"  
  
Spike was about to hit Angel but Buffy stopped him and he gave her a hurt and confused look, "Spike leave. Me and Angel have to make breakfast" Then Buffy took Angel's hand and closed the door on Spike.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it; she was with Angel instead of him. Suddenly he got an idea, he would need Red's help though. That shouldn't be too hard though, he just had to convince her that Angel would hurt her again, more then he ever could and prove that he was sorry. He knew just how to do it too.  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope everyone liked, the next chapter is Spuffy, Spuffy, Spuffy and should be very good. Promise! But I could very easily not make it good, that is if I don't get reviews so . . . Be Kind Review 


	8. Good Night Sweet Girl

Willow was the last to leave Buffy's house, she had to drop by the Sunnydale Mall for a shirt to go with the skirt she would wear tonight. The gang had decided to all celebrate Buffy's awakening and the whole group being to together since the end of the school year by going to the Bronze.  
  
Willow was walking down the driveway when she heard someone saying her name she looked around and saw Spike's head poking around the tree in Buffy's yard.  
  
"Spike what are you doing here?" Willow said exasperated, "Buffy doesn't want to see you now."  
  
"Yeah, well that's what I was hoping you could help me with" Spike stated cautiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow said sounding annoyed but inwardly she knew that Buffy and Spike should be together because they were so happy, and he made Buffy happier then anyone ever had.  
  
"I want Buffy back" Spike boldly stated, "But I'm gonna need your help"  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
Willow had talked the gang into Bronzing it tonight, part of Spike's master plan or something. Buffy was excited to be going to the Bronze tonight, well, kind of. She was going with the group but she had a feeling that Angel was going to want to be with her, alone.  
  
She felt kind of bad because earlier in the day she kind of led him on by, well, flirting with him, she didn't mean to flirt with him but she was vulnerable and then Spike came and things got real bad, real fast. In a good kind of way, her and Angel were just mindlessly flirting and it felt good, in a wrong sort of way.  
  
But tonight she was taking her mind off of Spike by hanging out with her friends. And she wouldn't think about Spike at all because the thing they had was over. They were over, for good, she wasn't taking him back and he wasn't gonna try anything else because they were over.  
  
And she was glad about this. That would be Buffy's new mantra: They were over and she was glad. She hoped the more she said it the more convincing it would sound.  
  
***Spike's Apartment***  
  
Spike was incredibly nervous. Willow had agreed to his plan, he knew he could count on Red. He had no idea whatsoever how Buffy would respond to the plan. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad or embarrassed.  
  
He finished brushing back his hair and he grabbed his coat and left. This was it, the moment that could make or break his life.  
  
Spike opened the door a split second later, "Bloody hell, sweat marks on my shirt"  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
Buffy, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Cordelia were getting ready for Bronzing tonight. They were going all together with the guys and Anya had invited Andrew to come tonight so she was absolutely ecstatic and was talking about it constantly, and I mean all day long. Extra emphasize on the all day long.  
  
The girls all had on their best Bronze clothes. Buffy was wearing her favorite dress, well not really hers but Spike's. Just in case you know he happened to be there and she could make him jealous or something. It was red, blood red as Spike said; it landed just above the knees and had a v- neck and thin straps holding it up.  
  
Buffy was just finishing brushing her hair when she heard her dad yell up to her, "Buffy, Girls, the boys are here"  
  
The group all ran downstairs and out the door only stopping to say good-bye to Giles, Jenny, and Dawn.  
  
The all got into Oz's van, some squishing was involved and lap sitting but all in all it was a fun ride. You know besides the fact that Anya was talking about whether Andrew would be at the Bronze when they got there.  
  
***Bronze***  
  
"You guys, look, look," Anya screeched as she pointed over to a table with a scrawny looking, blonde haired boy sitting at the table. "That's Andrew" Anya said as she got a dreamy look in her eyes before scampering off to be with him.  
  
The gang was all given specific directions to leave the couple alone unless Anya talked to them first. Otherwise there would be a war zone if the was talk ignited.  
  
The group found two tables next to each other and sat down while Angel and Xander offered to go get drinks. Oz and Wes had the night off tonight which Willow and Tara were grateful for because that meant they got their full attention.  
  
Angel came back with her drink and sat down next to Buffy. "Buff you wanna dance?" Angel asked hesitantly.  
  
Buffy looked into her drink and took a sip, "Umm . . .maybe in a little bit, I need to build up my energy"  
  
Angel looked down disappointedly, "K, sure, whatever just tell me when."  
  
Xander and Cordy went out to the dance floor while the others stayed, talked, and laughed.  
  
"You know what guys, I have to go to . . . the bathroom." Willow stated nervously.  
  
"Oh I'll go with," Buffy said as she got up and grabbed her purse.  
  
Willow put out her hands and stopped Buffy, "No, no, no stay here. I'm going to be real quick, so you can just stay, yeah, stay" And with that Willow was gone.  
  
"That was . . ." Buffy started.  
  
"Bizarre" Cordy finished.  
  
"Oh yeah" Buffy said with a trademark Buffy look.  
  
The lights in the Bronze got very dark, even for a dark smoky club. A singer with a guitar came onto the stage and started singing. Buffy instantly recognized the voice: Spike (obviously). She looked up and Spike's eyes immediately looked on hers. The tune he was playing she instantly recognized, it was the song he wrote for her, and he played it to her when she got it out of him that he played guitar. It was her favorite.  
  
Are we done for now?  
  
Or is this for good?  
  
Will there be something in time with us?  
  
There should.  
  
Only girl for me is you.  
  
There can be no other one.  
  
If I didn't have faith, I would come undone.  
  
So much promise in your eyes,  
  
Seems that I can only see  
  
I always makes me wonder if you save it all for me.  
  
Maybe you do  
  
maybe you don't,  
  
maybe you should  
  
probably won't.  
  
'Cause there will be . . .  
  
There will be other guys.  
  
Who will whisper in your ear?  
  
Say they'll take away your sadness and your fear,  
  
They may be kind and true,  
  
they may be good to you.  
  
But they'll never care for you more than I do....  
  
I'll be always there, there to the end.  
  
I can't do much but be your one true friend  
  
To the end  
  
To the end  
  
Our lives to spend with each other to the end  
  
Of time............  
  
Stick to the promise in your eyes  
  
I still wonder if it's for me  
  
But I know it's still there, even when you sleep.  
  
So I say  
  
Good Night Sweet Girl   
  
By the end of the song Buffy's eyes were tearing up and Willow had returned to the table only to receive a half-hearted evil glare from Buffy, which she responded to with a nervous smile.  
  
Spike started talking when the clapping died down, "Sorry for this, I know it was a little off schedule but I needed to make things right with this girl that I messed up real bad with. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong at the time but apparently I'm not the brightest person for a college professor. But I just need to tell this girl something and I'm not sure if she knows it but I'm in love with her, head over heels, can't eat, sleep, breath kind of love. The kind that suffocates you till you can't think, that makes you think you're going crazy when you're not with her, holding her, touching her, kissing her, being with her. So to sum up Buffy Giles I am totally completely in love with you. Just thought I'd let you know"  
  
At the end of Spike's speech applause erupted and hoots were heard. Buffy's eyes were locked with Spike's and she slowly got up and started walking to the stage. Spike hopped off the stage and started walking towards her. When they met in the middle Buffy looked at him and gave him a watery smile.  
  
She quietly murmured, "I'm in love with you too, same kind of crazy, weird love."  
  
Spike had never felt happier he threw his arms around her and gave her a lustful, passionate kiss. When they pulled away Spike said I love you again and Buffy told it to him over and over again. Then they realized that everyone was watching them. Spike took her hand and the two walked out of the club together and Spike gave Willow a thumbs up and she gave him a huge smile.  
  
Once they got out of the club Spike looked at Buffy and said, "Love the dress, Blondie"  
  
With that the two got into his old Desoto and drove to Spike's apartment to consummate their relationship once again.  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Hope everyone like the story! Just for the record the song was "Goodnight Sweet Girl" but any James Marsters or Ghost of the Robot fan would know that. Well this story is done and I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm gonna start a new story very soon, sometime this week soon, and I hope everyone will read. And I need reviews on this chapter so I can tell what people liked in this story and know what to do and what not to do in the next story I write. So please, PLEASE . . . Be Kind Review 


End file.
